Pomme d'Amour
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Une fic Hentai sur Heiji et Kazuha. Interdite aux moins de 18 ans, je serai intransigeante. C'est pas pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vécu d'expériences d'adultes.


**POMME D'AMOUR**

- Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire !!

La petite bande entonna le célèbre air autour de la petite table où tous s'étaient réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kazuha. Tous étaient des camarades de sa classe, à commencer par Heiji.

Kazuha souffla ses bougies, trouvant cette petite fête assez spéciale, comparée à un classique anniversaire nippon. Heiji avait voulu lui faire une surprise en l'emmenant de force dans un petit restaurant français, après avoir invité quelques amis en secret... Ce dernier, fier de l'effet que sa soirée produisait sur son ami, riait a pleines dents à la plaisanterie qu'un de ses amis venait de sortir sur la "vieillesse" avancée de leur amie respective. Cette dernière, qui avait surpris le fin mot, les ramena à la réalité en leur rappelant qu'eux aussi, étaient déjà entrés dans l'âge "bête"... Elle fronça pourtant les sourcils. Elle semblait prise dans de soucieuses pensées, quand Heiji la rappela à eux.

- Kazuha... Cesse de te perturber l'esprit plus. Ton père va bien. Il a simplement dû prolonger son séjour à Hokkaido.

- Je sais, concéda-t-elle. Mais j'aurai tellement aimé qu'il soit à Osaka ce soir...

- Oui, je comprends. Fêter son anniversaire sans ses parents, c'est pas gai. Mais que veux-tu ? Son enquête ne peut pas lui laisser le temps de revenir ici, ne serait-ce que pour l'espace d'une soirée. Il était quand même content quand un de ces anciens collègues, muté là-haut, lui a demandé de l'aide pour une affaire.

- Oui, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux ans, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle retrouva un peu le sourire, et ses amis, qui n'avaient pas suivi leur petite discussion, les enjoignirent à la fête. Pour ce faire, ils lui offrir leurs cadeaux. Heiji commanda les boissons pendant qu'elle ouvrait un à un ces nombreux paquets, tandis qu'une de ses amies prenait des photos en souvenir, à l'aide de son téléphone portable.

A l'avis général, Heiji commanda six cocktails Mazarin à la serveuse qui nota la commande en vitesse, rejoignant le bar après s'être cognée trois fois contre des coins de table ou des dossiers de chaises occupées.

"Ce doit être une nouvelle serveuse", pensa Heiji hâtivement. Il oublia la serveuse et s'intéressa d'avantage aux cadeaux de son amie, espérant qu'aucuns d'eux ne surpasserait celui qu'il lui avait préparé.

- Tu ne lui offre rien, Heiji-kun ? demanda une de ses camarades.

Kazuha tourna vers lui des yeux inquisiteurs.

- Mon cadeau est assez... "spécial"... Je le lui offrirai plus tard...

Cette mince explication ne les convainquit que peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint avec leur commande, sans qu'aucun verre ne tomba. Chacun prit son verre et tous trinquèrent à la santé de Kazuha.

- KAMPAI !! retentirent leurs cris dans le restaurant.

Heiji allait porter son verre à ses lèvres quand son téléphone sonna. Sa mère essayait de le joindre. Il quitta la table en s'excusant, et alla répondre loin de l'agitation.

- Heiji ? Alors, comment se passe votre petite réception ? Kazuha est contente du restaurant ?

- Très bien, elle a adoré. On allait bientôt attaquer le dessert, un gâteau à la mousse de fruits rouges en charlotte, sur coulis de framboise.

- Ca fait beaucoup de rose, ça...

- Je sais, mais bon, elle a choisi, je ne vais pas lui interdire une si bonne soirée... D'ailleurs, elle est en train de me faire signe... Elle a ouvert ses cadeaux.

Il répondit à son signe de main.

- Qu'a-t-elle reçu ? demanda Shizuka.

- Une nouvelle mascotte pour son téléphone, des peluches, un porte photo en forme de fleur - très kitch, ça c'est signé Ryoko...

- Tu ne lui a pas encore offert le tien..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Non, pas encore. Je préfère attendre.

Shizuka ne répondit rien. Elle avait voulu l'aider à choisir, mais ce dernier lui avait répondu que son "cadeau" était déjà prêt depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'"il" serait à la hauteur de Kazuha.

- De toutes façons, il attend sagement dans sa chambre. Je l'ai posé discrètement pendant que je prenais sa veste pour la traîner de force ici... Elle n'a rien vu.

- Ne s'inquiète-t-elle pas trop, par rapport à son père ?

- Maman... Ca va aller... Je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'aura pas le temps d'y penser, je te le garantis ! La soirée n'est pas encore finie... Bon, allez, je te laisse, sinon je n'aurai pas de desserts... Ce sont de vrais affamés...!

Sa mère l'embrassa à l'autre bout du fil, et il pu rejoindre ses amis. Kazuha avait le rose aux joues, à présent. Il s'assied à ses côtés, et lui rendit un sourire. Puis il pu enfin goutter à son cocktail.

- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que... !

Le goût trop sucré éveilla la plus grande suspicion chez Heiji.

- Quoi ? Encore un meurtre ? plaisanta un de ses amis.

- Idiot ! Quand arrêteras-tu de croire que les meurtres tombent à tous les coins des rues... Je ne te souhaite pas d'être mêler à un meurtre quelconque...

Il abandonna la table, encore échauffé par la blague douteuse, et aussi parce qu'il avait une chose à régler. Il prit son verre avec lui, et gagna le bar. Il appela le barman.

- Excusez-moi... Pourriez-vous me dire ce que c'est ?

Il tendit son verre à l'homme qui détermina le nom du cocktail juste à l'odeur.

- C'est un cocktail "Maza Grande" : jus de banane et "Manzanita", la liqueur de pomme.

-Très bien, fit Heiji posément. Donc je tiens à vous signaler que mes amis et moi sommes mineurs. Par conséquent, nous n'aurions pas du avoir ceci. J'avais commandé des cocktails "Mazarin", sans alcool.

- Ah... Cette idiote de serveuse n'en fera donc qu'à sa tête...? Kessy !!!

Il appela la serveuse qui sursauta nerveusement derrière la table qu'elle nettoyait, non loin du bar. Elle se dépêcha d'accourir.

- Oui ?

- Tu as servi de l'alcool à ces jeunes gens. Tu leur as donné des cocktails "Maza Grande" alors qu'ils avaient commandé des cocktails "Mazarin"...

- Oh ! Je suis désolée...! se confondit-elle en excuses...

Heiji la rassura, et le barman lui offrit six "Mazarin" après s'être assuré qu'ils ne contenaient aucun alcool. Il retourna à la table de ses amis, et leur expliqua la situation. Ces derniers rirent de leurs mésaventures :

- C'est pas grave, fit l'un. Ca se sentait même pas... J'aurai pu en boire dix comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, lui répondit une autre, tu aurais pu être malade...

- Bah ! coupa un garçon. Amusons-nous ! Ce petit incident ne nous gâchera pas la soirée... Et puis, on aura tous pris une avance sur notre majorité, avec ça !

Kazuha ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle regarda son verre, puis avala son fond d'une traite.

- C'est vrai, ça passe comme du petit lait. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me soûler...! Allez, mangeons donc ce gâteau !

Ce qu'ils firent de suite. Heiji décida de passer sur l'incident, qui n'était que bénin.

Pourtant, au bout d'une demie heure; les choses prirent une autre tournure. Du rire aux éclats, Kazuha passa soudain aux sanglots. Elle venait de repenser à son père, absent. Ses amis ne surent quoi faire ; Heiji tenta de la calmer mais rien n'y fit. Ses amis se résignèrent à écourter la petite fête. Fatiguée, Kazuha les remercia brièvement de leur participation, mais tous savaient qu'elle avait réellement aimé cette soirée hors du commun. Elle s'excusa, et Heiji, après avoir réglé l'addition, les salua tous. Kazuha et lui furent les derniers à quitter le restaurant.

Il la raccompagna. Elle pleura tout le long du trajet, se lamentant sur son comportement devant ses amis.

- C'est moche ! Ils étaient venu faire la fête, et moi, je suis égoïste, je ne pense qu'à mon père...

Elle pleura de plus belle.

- C'est dégueulasse ! C'est nul comme boulot ! Ca vous sépare une famille en deux !

Heiji mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle parlait du métier de son père.

- Je veux pas que tu deviennes comme ça, hein, Heiji ! Sinon, toi aussi tu vas partir à l'autre bout du monde, et je ne te reverrai plus... bouhooooouu !

Les tremolos dans sa voix avaient quelque peu ébranlé Heiji. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point son amie pouvait être affectée.

- Mais non, voyons, Kazuha... Je resterai à Osaka...

- Menteur ! C'est pas vrai, cria-t-elle, le regard en feu. Regarde Kudo ! Il est comme toi, et Ran, ça fait des mois qu'elle l'a pas vu... Je sais que toi aussi, un jour, tu vas partir loin d'ici ! Et tout ce que tu feras, ça sera quelques coups de fil pour me rassurer... Mais ça ne marchera pas... Je ne suis pas aussi forte que Ran, et je doute qu'elle tienne bien longtemps, elle aussi...

Elle se tu. Elle devait reprendre son souffle.

Heiji soupira intérieurement. L'effet de l'alcool n'avait que des côtés néfastes sur Kazuha...

- J'en peux plus de marcher, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. C'est top loin... Je veux m'asseoir, s'il te plait.

Accédant à sa demande, il trouva un banc public et allèrent s'y installer. Assise, Kazuha bascula sa tête en avant, la posa face dans ses mains, tandis que coudes et genoux se rencontraient. Elle renifla, ainsi assise dans cette position. Heiji profita de l'accalmie pour tenter de la raisonner.

- Ecoute, ne pleure plus. Ton père rentre après-demain. Tu le reverras vite, tu vois...

Il lui tendit son mouchoir, afin qu'elle sèche ses larmes et efface ses appréhensions en même temps. Mais elle ne réagit pas. Heiji pencha la tête afin de mieux l'observer sous le faible cône de lueur du réverbère planté derrière le banc. Kazuha s'était profondément endormie ! Son coup de tête et la marche, ainsi que ses pleurs, l'avaient fatiguée, de sorte que quand elle avait voulu fermer les yeux pour se reposer, elle s'était endormie immédiatement.

Heiji soupira, et décida de la porter sur son dos. Il lui fit les poches pour retrouver les clés de sa maison, et la trouva au milieu de mouchoir en papiers. Puis il se mit à genou au pied du banc, et la fit doucement basculer sur son dos. Puis, une fois l'assise confortable, il récupéra le sac de cadeaux qu'il avait posé près du pied du banc. Il parcouru les derniers cinq cents mètres jusqu'à chez elle ainsi. Elle ne pesait pas vraiment lourd, de plus, il portait souvent des poids lorsqu'il faisait du sport et en Kendo, sa musculature lui permettait d'asséner les coups les plus rudes.

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Kazuha, il chercha les clés qu'il avait mis dans la poche avant droite de son jean, et ouvrit la porte, Kazuha toujours endormie sur son dos. Deux minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se retrouva allongée sur son lit. Couchée en travers de son lit, ses vêtements toujours sur elle, mais déchaussée, il avait recouvert son corps d'une couverture.

Heiji appela sa mère, malgré l'heure tardive. Prétextant que son amie n'allait pas bien - ce qui était vrai - il lui annonça qu'il resterait passer la nuit chez elle. Sa mère accepta, non sans faire quelques allusions douteuses et mièvres, et quelques minutes plus tard, Heiji était dans la salle de bains.

Il se déshabilla, et passa une serviette autour de sa taille pour retourner dans la chambre de son amie, où il avait laisser son portable. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un appel ou un message impromptu puisse réveiller la dormeuse. S'assurant que cette dernière dormait à poings fermés, il retourna dans la salle de bains où la baignoire se remplissait lentement.

Heiji avait mérité un peu de relaxation. Tandis que l'eau coulait, il se frotta énergiquement le corps avec un gant et du savon. Il allait se rincer, quand il cru entendre un bruit. Coupant l'eau, il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût de tout autre bruit. Comme il n'entendit rien de concluant, il rouvrit l'eau, et se rinça. Puis il rentra dans l'eau de la baignoire. La température élevée lui fit du bien. Partout où il s'était frotté, le contact de l'eau chaude apaisait sa peau. Il se laissa aller, posant une serviette humide et chaude sur ses paupières. Lui aussi avait les yeux fatigués, mais il se défendit de s'endormir. Il ne souhaitait pas que son amie le retrouve dans cette posture, et ainsi nu, le lendemain à son réveil.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans l'eau, ayant laissé son esprit vagabonder, quand il ressentit une présence dans la pièce. Il ôta vivement la serviette de sa tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kazuha. Cette dernière était le dos appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, close.

- Non, ne te dérange pas pour moi, fit-elle avec une voix que Heiji ne lui avait jamais entendu prendre.

- Ka...Kazuha..., bredouilla-t-il, confus. Depuis quand... Que fais-tu là ?

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir entrer ici de plein gré. Car elle y était vraiment entrée de son plein gré.

- Je suis chez moi. Je fais ce que je veux, je vais où bon me semble...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu le sais..., se défendit-t-il.

Il attrapa une serviette sèche et se releva en la plaçant vivement sur son bas-ventre. Puis il sortit tout aussi vivement de la baignoire, et faillit tomber à la renverse. Mais Kazuha quitta la porte pour se diriger lentement vers lui.

- Ne t'approche pas ! lança-t-il, d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante, mais qui trahissait son émotion. Après la gêne, place à confusion.

Il tenait toujours sa serviette de la main droite, tandis que de la gauche, il tentait de mettre de la distance entre son amie d'enfance et lui.

- Heiji... voyons... Ne fait pas le timide... Tu le sais, non ? Pour un détective, tu as dû le comprendre... C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu me quittes...

Puis s'approchant plus de lui :

- Sens comme il bat... Il bat pour toi, Heiji !

Elle réussit à agripper la main que Heiji avait placée entre eux deux et à la poser sur son sein gauche.

- Tu le sens, hein ? C'est toujours comme ça quand tu es près de moi...!

Heiji faillit en lâcher sa serviette. Ce contact, si doux, si malléable... Il recula violemment, se cogna contre le rebord de la baignoire et tomba à la renverse, entraînant Kazuha qui n'avait pas lâché son bras. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la baignoire, Heiji se cognant le dos contre le bord opposé.

Kazuha était toute trempée. Ses vêtements, mouillés, lui collaient à la peau ; l'eau dégoulinait de son front et glissait le long de sa frange. Elle releva la tête, et rencontra celle de Heiji. Ses cheveux humides, tombant en cascade sur le visage de son ami, elle dégagea quelques mèches d'une main maladroite. Leurs visages étaient dangereusement près.

- Kazuha... souffla difficilement Heiji.

Il aurait voulu se relever, mais Kazuha était à genoux dans l'eau, en travers de la baignoire, dans une position bien trop évocatrice pour un étranger à la scène. Quant à lui, les deux jambes écartées par le poids du corps de la jeune fille, séparées par ses fins genoux, il ne pouvait bouger. C'était à elle de se relever.

Elle voulut se redresser, ses genoux durement reposés sur le fond, et les chevilles en étau contre le bord par lequel elle était tombé, quand sa main rencontra le savon qui avait glissé au fond de la baignoire, entraîné pendant leur chute. Elle fut déséquilibrée et son front rencontra celui d'Heiji. Ils se cognèrent durement, et la jambe droite de Kazuha glissa du rebord et rencontra un obstacle dans l'entrejambe de son ami. Elle retira vivement son genou et regarda son ami d'un oeil inquiet. Ce dernier souhaitait plus que tout se cacher sous l'eau, pour ne jamais remonter à la surface. Il était sûr que l'eau allait s'évaporer, tellement il était rouge de honte.

- Eh ben...

Elle sourit, et son visage se rapprocha à nouveau de celui de Heiji. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Heiji...

Ses lèvres, au contact de celles de son ami, s'entrouvrirent légèrement.

Heiji se posa mille questions, mais n'eut le temps de répondre à aucune, son cerveau déconnecté préférant répondre à l'attente de la jeune fille. Il glissa la langue entre les deux lèvres humides et rencontra celle de Kazuha. Elle était fraîche, et avait gardé le goût sucré du cocktail. Cela ne lui déplut pas. Leurs langues se mirent à danser, d'abord hésitantes, puis le rythme prit une allure modérée, et leurs bouches s'embrassèrent pleinement.

Heiji s'était à présent assis au fond de la baignoire. Il ne voulait plus se relever et remettre son amie à sa place ; il caressa son visage et ses cheveux humides s'enroulaient le long de ses doigts quand il voulait les coiffer. Il découvrait son amie sous un autre angle. Les yeux fermés, il laissa ses sens s'éveiller à de nouvelles sensations.

A genou au dessus de lui, elle l'embrassait en lui caressant les joues, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans sa courte chevelure, humide.

Puis sans qu'il su pourquoi, Heiji fut arraché de son rêve. Kazuha venait de quitter ses lèvres. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, rouges d'avoir trop embrassé, et le regarda en souriant. Elle lui caressa la joue une dernière fois avant de lui prendre la main. Elle guida celle-ci de son visage, qu'il n'avait cessé d'explorer tout au long de leur premier échange, et la fit glisser le long de sa joue, descendit sur sa gorge déployée, la tête en arrière, et lui fit entrouvrir le col déboutonné de sa chemise. Puis elle la déposa sur son sein droit. S'assurant qu'il gardait sa main au même endroit, elle défit les derniers boutons, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. Puis elle lui offrit sa poitrine, une fois la chemise ôtée, non sans difficulté, le vêtement humide collant à sa peau blanche.

Heiji passa un doigt le long de la dentelle, descendant à droite et remontant à gauche. Kazuha le regarda jouer. Son corps frémissait sous la caresse de sa main. Puis, délicatement, il fit descendre le tissu sous la courbe du sein, chose peu aisée avec l'humidité, et découvrit une peau ferme, et un téton rose et dru.

Kazuha respirait de plus en plus vite. L'excitation la gagnait. Elle se cabra doucement, afin d'offrir sa poitrine à celui qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier, passant un doigt sur le téton, savoura son toucher ; il décida d'ôter le sous-vêtement. Elle l'aida en dégrafant les attaches derrière son dos. Plus experte que son ami, ses doigts pressés furent pourtant moins rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le soutien gorge de dentelle blanche se retrouva au pied de la baignoire.

Heiji découvrit sa poitrine ; il admira les courbes insoupçonnées de son amie. Certes, il avait déjà pu en avoir un petit aperçu lors de baignades, mais non retenue, sa poitrine éveilla des sentiments et des émotions en lui qu'il n'avait pas eues loisir de mettre en action plus tôt.

Il caressa les deux seins qui pointaient vers lui, fiers de se présenter à lui comme s'ils avaient à jamais été dissimulés pour n'être vu et offerts qu'à lui seul. Il les caressa longuement, appréciant le contact de ce corps frais, qui tranchait avec la chaleur de l'eau dans laquelle ils baignaient. Puis Kazuha rapprocha son buste vers son visage, et Heiji se surpris à passer sa langue sur sa peau qui avait un léger goût de sel. Kazuha se courba encore plus de plaisir, ses deux mains caressant le cuir chevelu de son partenaire. Puis elle descendit ses mains le long de sa nuque, allant jusqu'à caresser les larges omoplates musclées, les griffant légèrement lorsque Heiji la mordillait. Puis elle lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à quitter sa poitrine et à l'embrasser une fois de plus. Ce second baiser, bien moins hésitant, se fit plus violent aussi. Tous les deux y mirent leur passion. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne voulait franchir le pas et aller plus loin, de peur de la réaction de l'autre.

Dans son dos, Kazuha pouvait sentir le plaisir de Heiji à la caresser. Elle hésitait encore sur son comportement : elle partageait une nouvelle émotion, intense, avec celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé et admiré, mais elle avait peur de prolonger leur échange. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Si les choses évoluaient plus, saurait-elle ralentir la cadence et se modérer ? Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête...

Heiji, lui, goûtait à pleines dents le corps de son amie. Mais au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il était mal d'agir de la sorte : Kazuha était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Sa griserie était à l'origine de tout ceci. Elle ne se contrôlait peut-être pas.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. C'était comme s'il la blessait.

Heiji repoussa Kazuha doucement.

- Je ne peux pas... C'est malhonnête de ma part, expliqua-t-il devant les yeux incrédules de la jeune femme. Tu n'es pas lucide : c'est l'alcool qui te guide, pas tes sentiments...

- Si, le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres qu'elle venait de quitter. J'ai repris mes esprits quand nous nous sommes cogné l'un l'autre. Quand je t'ai embrassé, tout à l'heure, c'était réellement moi - mon coeur - qui parlais. Je n'ai plus l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, même si j'ai encore l'impression que ce qui nous arrive est irréel.

Elle se releva maladroitement du torse contre lequel elle s'était serré, et cacha pudiquement sa poitrine nue par un bras, gênée et confuse.

Heiji la laissa sortir de la baignoire sans bouger, réalisant difficilement le sens de ses paroles. Puis il se releva lui aussi, attrapa une serviette sèche, et sortit précipitamment de l'eau après se l'être nouée autour de la taille.

- Kazuha ! fit-il en l'attrapant par un bras. Attends.

Elle se retourna. Ruisselant, le corps à moitié nu, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le corps musclé, la peau fine, et le regard qu'il lui lançait : celui d'un homme perdu dans un océan de sentiments complexes. Kazuha le détailla silencieusement. Elle aurait voulu mordre des lèvres encore une fois, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Elle l'aimait, mais ne savait pas ce que lui en pensait. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et ils étaient déjà allés trop loin.

Heiji se rapprocha d'elle, et remarqua son air soucieux. Elle devait sûrement douter d'elle-même...

- Kazuha... Ce qui vient d'arriver n'est pas... Enfin, je veux dire... Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes !

Il l'enlaça fortement. Elle fut surprise de cette violence de sentiments à son égard.

- Mais..., poursuivit-il, si tu penses que c'est une erreur, je ne...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle s'était arrachée à son étreinte et l'embrassait à nouveau, pleinement. Heiji répondit tout autant à sa fougue.

- Heiji, fit-elle après de longues secondes d'embrassade, entre deux respirations, je t'aime, et je ne veux pas non plus que tu me quittes...!

- Je t'aime aussi, Kazuha, lui répondit-il, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'était la première fois qu'ils prononçaient ces trois mots : leur puissance coulaient à présent dans leurs veines, et aucun des deux ne doutait de la réelle valeur qu'ils revêtaient à l'instant même. Cette implication serait longue et riche, ils n'en doutaient pas.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, comme un vrai couple, puis Heiji la ramena à la chambre pour la réchauffer, car il l'avait sentie grelottante dans ses bras, encore couverte d'humidité. Il lui offrit sa chemise. Elle respira le parfum du vêtement tandis qu'elle le passait. Cette odeur... A présent, elle savait qu'elle pourrait la retrouver quand elle le souhaitait. Fini les veines attentes d'amour débutant et secrètement entretenu. Leur amour réciproque avait enfin pu se déclarer et évoluer.

Heiji s'était éloigné d'elle et la rejoignait à présent. Il lui tendait une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit, non sans s'exclamer.

- Oh...! Heiji... il ne fallait pas...

Elle sortit de la boîte un fin cheveu d'argent : il s'agissait d'un pendentif sur une fine chaîne, représentant deux coeurs sécables. Heiji le lui prit délicatement des mains et le lui attacha autour du cou.

- Au départ, je les avais acheté car il représentait mon amour, indissociable du tien, mais c'était un amour caché ; autour de ton cou, il me l'aurait rappelé chaque jour. Maintenant, dès que je le verrai, il me rappellera à quel point j'ai été idiot de ne t'avoir rien révélé. Je t'aime, et je tiens à toi...

Kazuha se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

- Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissante : je suis enfin heureuse... Tu me fais oublier mes soucis et tu me rapportes tout l'amour que je désire.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux d'une de ses épaules. Il la serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux et le dos.

- Aller, il est temps de se coucher, princesse...

Kazuha prépara le lit tandis que son ami allait passer un des pyjamas du père de la jeune fille. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, il retrouva son amie assise au fond de son lit, et lui lançant un regard anxieux.

Il se mit à rire.

- A quoi penses-t, idiote ! Je ne te ferai rien, voyons !

Elle parut soulagée. Puis, lui faisant une petite place dans son minuscule lit, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Elle colla son corps le long de celui d'Heiji, lui tournant le dos. Il passa un bras par dessus sa frêle épaule, et ils entrelacèrent leurs jambes. Heiji posa un délicat baiser dans le coup de sa tendre amie pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Kazuha.

- Je t'aime, Heiji.

Puis tous deux tentèrent de dormir, bien que trop excités par leur aventure dans la salle de bains, et rêvant de leur nouvel avenir commun. Les questions se règlerons d'elles-mêmes le lendemain. Ce soir, les liens qui les retenaient n'avaient pas besoin d'être mis à défi...

Kessy

28 Octobre 2004


End file.
